


Makings of a Shadowhunter

by Blazelaczny



Series: Three parts of a Whole [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blood, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gets Dark In Some Chapters, Gore, M/M, Slow Build, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazelaczny/pseuds/Blazelaczny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew Kai Fray is the twin to Clary Fray, on their eighteenth birthday their world gets turned upside down. Now he has to protect his reckless sister while trying to find their mother and not lose Luke as his dad in the process. He doesn't count on one dark haired Shadowhunter and a Warlock to get in his head and possibly his heart along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He let out a sigh as he sat across the table from Simon, waiting for his twin sister, Clary, to get done with her interview at the art school. Kai was just going to follow in Luke's footsteps and become a cop, there's nothing else he would be able to use his skills for. In high school he was really into learning new styles of fighting and when he was done he threw them all together to make his own fighting style which was great but he was bored his last two years of school so he started learning how to fight with a sword and how to use the bow and arrows. His little sister thought he was weird for it but whatever. 

"You okay, Kai?" Simon asked, snapping Kai out of his thoughts and he grinned over at his long time crush, who he knew he had no chance with since Simon was in love with Clary and that was okay. Kai could deal with being the best friend because as Luke told him it wasn't the end of the world and maybe he would find someone else and forget about his feelings for Simon. 

"Yeah, just wanting to know if she got in or not." It was taking awhile anyways and he was kinda worried something happened. It could be because lately he was having nightmares where he was tied to something and his mom was talking to this nice dressed man but he could never make out the words or the man's face, just his voice then it was gone when he woke up. 

He blinked as fingers snap in front of his face, realizing he was staring off into space again, causing him to smile sheepishly at Simon, who looked concerned. "Nightmares still?" Of course Kai forgot he told his best friend about the nightmares but didn't tell him every detail of said nightmares. 

"Don't worry about it, Simon. They'll go away soon." They always did, just disappeared one day and he could barley recall them. Luckily his twin decided to save him from having to explain anymore to their best friend about the nightmares. 

Kai looked over his shoulder at his sister, who had a really fake sad look on her face. She needed to work on that, seriously no one would fall for that unless their name was Simon because apparently he fell for it if his next words were anything to go by. 

"Give me the name of the professors and I will end them...." He started and got a look from Clary, causing him to hold his hands up in surrender, "With a scathing letter to the dean." He finished before sitting back into the chair and Clary moving in the seat next to her twin brother, who she noticed was looking on in amusement and she knew he didn't fall for her trick but also wasn't telling Simon anything. 

"Don't bother." Clary dropped the letter on the table and Simon picked it up, seeing the big red accepted on the top and it caused him to grin ear to ear as he looks up at the twins, who had smiles on their faces. 

"What? Sad face." All of them were grinning and Kai reached over to pull his twin into a hug, happy that she was following her dream of being an artist. Kai let Clary go and frowned as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out to see he was getting a call from Luke, making him grin instead. "Sorry guys gotta take this real quick." He told them before moving outside and answering the call. 

"Dad, hey. What's up?" Leaning against the building, Kai looked around as he talked to Luke, spotting a guy walking with a leather jacket on and weird markings on his neck, causing Kai to frown as he watched him until he turned the corner. 

"I got you a birthday gift that I can't give you in front of your mother. Want to meet me at my place?" Luke loved that Kai called him dad most of the time instead of just Luke like Clary did. He had a feeling if anyone ever tried calling Valentine Kai's father his son would flip. Jocelyn had her hands full when Kai was a kid and demanded that Luke and her get married because he wanted them happy. 

Kai on the other hand was confused as to why Luke couldn't give it to him while his mother was around but wasn't about to tell the man no. "Yeah sure, I'll be right there. I just have to tell Clary I'm leaving." They said their goodbyes and Kai walked back into the shop, grabbing his coat off the back of the chair he was sitting in and kissing his sister on the cheek. "Hey, Dad just called so I'm gonna go meet with him real quick before meeting you guys at the house, alright?" 

Clary smiled at her twin and nodded a bit, returning the kiss to his cheek, causing a grin to light up her big brother's face. "Have fun." She wasn't jealous of how close Kai and Luke where when she was closer to their mother then him but she understood why. Jocelyn wanted Kai to not be as adventurous as he was so he didn't get himself hurt but her brother was hard headed and Luke finally stepped in and took Kai running with him once and after that Kai and Luke were glued to the hip. 

Kai gave Simon a fist bump and blew it up before moving out the door and towards the car he saved up for. It took him three years during summer jobs to finally get enough money to buy this 1970 Chevy Impala that this guy just had around that he didn't want anymore, said it was a reminder of something he would rather forget. He sold it to Kai for $7000 and Luke paid half of it and Kai paid the other half. He loved the car and made sure to take good care of it, though he had a feeling he was going to be putting it in storage here soon, he always did during winter and whenever he wasn't planning on driving it for a long time. 

 Kai got in his car and drove the few minutes to Luke's apartment, well it was more like a loft but whatever. He spent more time here then he did at home most days which he knew hurt his mother but he had a feeling his mother was lying to him about something important so he couldn't stand to be around her or else he would hurt her feelings and demand her to tell him the truth. 

Once he got there, he pulled into his parking spot and made his way up the stairs to the loft Luke owned, letting himself in with the key his dad gave him. He paused when he got into the living room and seen the male surrounded by objects he never seen before. "Dad?" He asked, setting his keys on the table next to the door and hanging up his jacket. 

"We need to talk, Kai." Luke stood in front of the table with the weird hilt of a sword and something that looked like a pen but wasn't a few old looking books, making Kai more and more confused. 

* * *

Kai blinked once Luke was finished explaining everything to him, telling him the reason his mother didn't want them to know. "So every legend is real?" Luke gave a nod of his head. "And Clary and I are half angel?" Another nod, "And you're a werewolf?" Another nod, "And apparently my sperm donor is an evil bastard that plans on taking over the shadow world and killing all the downworlders?" Yet another nod. "What the fuck, dad?! Is that the reason I've been having nightmares? Because mom hired a Warlock to take them away?" 

Luke sighed and reached over to squeeze Kai's shoulders. "Yes, his name his Magnus Bane and he's the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Your mother wanted to protect you but you can't tell her I told you any of this, alright? She was planning to tell you herself but I thought it would be better for one of you guys to know before so she didn't have to deal with both of you freaking out. Besides, you've always remembered faster then your sister and had to get your memories erased more times." 

Kai stayed silent as he took it all in, reaching for one of the books about the laws of the shadowhunters. He flipped through the pages, Luke told him he used to be one before Valentine tried to kill him by locking him inside a building with wolves. All this stuff was his, the Stele and the Seraph blade and he wanted Kai to have it. He picked up the stele and flipped through the book of runes, finding a healing one and decided to test it out. Lifting his shirt, he pointed the stele at his hip and drew the rune like the book had it. 

It was painful but after it was done it looked red and irritated for the most part but Luke explained that it would look like a tattoo after it did it's job and wasn't activated. 

Kai looked up at Luke afterwards and watched the man he thought of as his father, realizing the man dropped hints throughout his life and that was one of the reasons he wasn't freaking out too bad. It was probably another reason the male helped him with training and everything like that. "Thanks, Luke. I won't tell mom or Clary what I know." He promised, moving to wrap his arms around the werewolf sitting next to him. Luke held onto Kai just as tightly, smiling against his son's hair now that he knew he didn't hate him for not telling him in the first place.

When he pulled back, Kai picked up the stele again and flipped through the book, drawing the rune for speed on his left ankle and the rune for strength on his right one. He doubted it mattered where the rune went as long as it was on his body somewhere.  The last rune, for now, was a fireproof one he put that one on his ribs on the right side. There he had four runes so far and at the moment that was enough for him, he could do more later. 

Next he picked up the hilt of the seraph blade, causing it to glow brightly and he blinked because the blade wasn't doing that a moment ago. "Keep that on you at all times." He heard Luke speak up and Kai nodded, focusing as he made the sword go back to being just the hilt and put it in the small of his back for easier access to. "Alright, it's time to go." 

* * *

After they left Luke's, Kai drove himself, needing some time to himself so he could figure out just what the hell he was told. He was about ready to just throw in the towel and call Luke crazy but the runes looked like tattoos and not like burn marks. He couldn't deny that what Luke told him woke something inside of him, something that was dormant until that moment. Magnus Bane had his memories and after tonight he would ask Luke to take him to see him so he could get his memories back. He wanted to know what his mother was thinking hiding everything from them for their whole lives. 

They weren't protected, not if Valentine was still out there, he could find them and then everything would go to shit and every thing his mother did would be for nothing. He knew one thing though, he had to protect his sister from everything. 

Sighing he stepped out of his car and smiled at Dot when he seen her, not stopping to chat as he made his way up the stairs with Luke, hearing his mother's and sister's voices when he got closer to the door. It caused him to smile just a bit, he loved his small family but now he understood why they never learned about their mother's family, she didn't want them to know. 

"Hey, there's my birthday boy." Jocelyn Fray said upon seeing Luke and Kai enter the house, holding her arms open for a hug and Kai grinned as he hugged his mother tightly, still upset with her but he promised his dad he wouldn't say anything and act like he knew nothing about the shadow world. 

 "Breakfast for the three of us tomorrow?" His mother asked and Kai just nodded, agreeing before kissing her cheek and moving to go get ready because they were going to the club. He wasn't in the mood to party but it was for his eighteenth birthday so he wasn't going to say anything against it. "Good, your present is on your bed!" She called after him and he lifted his hand up to show her he heard her. 

When he got to his room he seen the present on his bed, wrapped in a box and he knew it was a piece of clothing but what he didn't know. His first reaction was to like just stuff it under the bed because as much as he loved his mother, she didn't know how to shop for him but once he opened the box he couldn't help but grin brightly. It was a new leather jacket, seeing as his old one got wore out since he wore it all the time. He threw that on the bed and unloaded his blade and stele to put right next to it before he got dressed. 

He picked out a plain black shirt with a black and red plaid shirt over it along with black jeans and his black military boots. After he made sure he was good to go he shrugged on the jacket and managed to hide the blade against the small of his back and his stele in the front chest pocket, wanting to keep both things close to him just in case he needed them. 

Heading back out to the living room when he heard Simon, he grinned as he moved over to his mom and hugged her tightly. "Thanks, mom. I love it." He squeezed her before looking at the cans of paint he seen Luke got Clary, playfully reaching for the red one, only to have his sister slap his hand away. 

"Luke said if he sees any new tags on the streets he's going to arrest me, that means no spray paint for you." His amber haired twin teased him and Kai faked a offended face, hand moving over his chest as he pouted. "I would never do anything like that." He denied, not stopping the smile that lit up his face when he seen his sister smile at him. 

"Why don't I believe that?" Luke's voice rang out and Kai groaned like he was wounded, being overdramatic with it. "Dad," he whined, "I'm not going to tag anything. Okay maybe I would but hey at least I would be honest with you." 

Everyone gave a chuckle before Simon started dragging Clary outside and Clary grabbed Kai to drag him along as well. "Love you guys!" Kai shouted back at them, making sure to grab his keys from the desk right by the door because he wasn't going to watch Simon sing, as much as he loved the male he was going straight to the club so he could relax for a little while and not have to worry about anything. 

 "I'll meet you guys at the club." Kai told them, moving over to his car as he did, opening the door and resting his arms on the top of it, watching his best friend and sister as he did. Clary knew Kai the best and ever since his talk with Luke her brother had this look in his eyes, his normally blue/brown hazel eyes were hardened by something that Luke told him. Though he tried his best to hide it, the twins never could hide anything from each other and that worried Clary because Kai told her everything. She was the first person he told that he was gay and he cried when she told him she still loved him the same, that he was still the other half of her soul. 

"Kai, are you okay?" She had to ask just incase her big brother wasn't okay. She loved Kai dearly and didn't want anything to happen to her brother if she can help it. Instead of telling her what was wrong, Kai just gave her a smile and waved her concern away. "Yeah, little sister, I'm alright. I'll see you later." With that he got in his car, started it up and drove away, waving at them one more time as he did so. 

* * *

 

Kai got to Pandemonium and parked his car about a block away at a parking garage so he didn't have to worry about it. It was one of those garages that you had to pay per hour for parking and he made sure to park in the middle. He would hate it if his car got stolen because of the way it looked. Plus walking gave him a little while to clear his head of the things Luke told him.

A goddamn shadowhunter, that's what he was, that's why he had the ability to take away pain from someone only for him to feel it himself. Luke said sometimes certain shadowhunters had special angelic traits and that was his apparently. Hell with enough practice Luke thought he could heal someone the same way he took away the pain by taking the wound on as his own. To say he wasn't eager to tray it was an understatement. Sure it would be nice to do for Clary but if anyone found out about it they'll all want him to heal them so he decided he didn't want to go down that road at the moment. 

Entering the club was easy, getting something to drink was a little harder but thankfully his fake I.D. did the trick and he got a few shots of Bacardi Silver to do straight before he moved to the dance floor, not even caring who was pressed against him at the moment. He laid his hands on a girl's waist that was in front of him and felt strong, firm hands grip his hips and pull him back, he went willingly, pulling the girl with him. Just because he was gay didn't mean he didn't dance with both genders. He wouldn't kiss the girls really, maybe just here and there on their necks but never on the mouth. 

He lost track of time while dancing, partners coming and going as the pleased and by the time he needed another drink he was more relaxed then he has been in all day. That flew out the window the moment he noticed Clary rushing after someone and he groaned, following after his twin, slipping behind the curtains right before they fell. Moving his arm, his fingers wrapped around the hilt of his blade, pulling it out enough that it won't cut his shirts or jacket. He stayed hidden against the wall until one of the shadowhunters pushed his sister away. 

Then all hell broke loose. 

He sighed as he pulled his blade out all the way, twisting and stabbing the guard right next to him with the blade, not even pausing as he turned to ashes. He felt the speed rune kick in as he went for the other one on the other side of the certain, not pausing as he looked for Clary only to see her holding one of the shadowhunters' blades and the blonde one that pushed her over shove whatever it was onto it. Kai quickly put his blade away and grabbed Clary's arm, tugging her along after the guy grabbed his blade back. 

"Kai, what's going on?" He could tell his sister was panicking and he turned towards her and grabbed her face. "Clary, I need you to listen okay? I need you to get a cab and go home, go to mom and tell her what happened, alright? I'll meet you there." He promised, kissing her forehead, hating that he was only an inch taller then her, standing at five foot six. 

After watching her leave he started to leave himself, bumping into a male on the way out that caused him to pause and look back. He was breath taking to say the least, expensive tastes if his clothes were anything to go by but breath taking nonetheless. Though seeing the male caused something in Kai's brain to pause, it was like he knew him. "I know you." He mumbled to himself, not realizing the guy heard him but before he could get an answer he snapped out of it and turned to leave. He still had to get home to Clary and his mom and make sure they weren't followed. 

 But first he had to put his car in storage, he wasn't about to drive it all over so whoever, or whatever could recognize it and follow him. He managed to get into his car without too much of a problem before he was going to the storage unit in Luke's name that Kai paid for so he could store his car and whatever else in. He sighed as he unlocked the unit and pulled the Impala inside of it, moving to grab a sweat shirt and his headphones out of the back. He shrugged off his jacket and pulled the black sweatshirt on, zipping it up and pulling up the hood before putting his jacket back on over it, putting his blade inside the car and locking his storage unit back up. 

He put the headphones on but didn't play any music as he walked towards the street to wait for a cab. He tried not to jump when he would hear even the slightest noises but it was kinda hard. Besides, he was freaking out because he just killed two people tonight, even though they weren't human's, they sure as hell looked like it under the crap coming out of their faces. His hands were shaking in his pockets but he was just trying to protect his sister that's all. He wanted to call Luke but knew he would be at work at the moment so he refused to bother his dad. 

He finally managed to stop a cab and he was on the way to his house. 

* * *

 

He paid the cab guy and stepped out of the cab, sneaking in the back way to the house but once he got onto the fire escape he paused making sure he didn't hear anything before climbing inside. He frowned as he looked around to see everything was broken and messed up, causing him to take a look around and saw that both his and Clary's rooms were burned beyond recognition. _Fuck, mom, what were you trying to do?_ He thought to himself as he made his way back to the living room only to see Clary and Dot. He noticed the way Dot was holding herself and couldn't react fast enough to help Clary but his sister stabbed the thing with her stele. 

Aw damn he left his blade inside his car just in case he ran into those other shadowhunters again and they demanded he explained himself but that didn't stop him from stepping forward, drawing the attention to him after Clary fell to the floor, bleeding a bit on her shoulder. The thing came after him and he dodged using a bit of the speed rune but he wasn't fast enough to dodge the claws that sank into his side when it turned back around quicker then he could keep up with, causing him to cry out in pain. Luckily it was just under his healing rune so if another shadowhunter got there in time that would be great. 

He barley heard the thing die but he felt arms catch him as he started to fall and suddenly he was looking into beautiful green eyes and strong steady hands were on his hips. "Who are you?" He slurred, not hearing a response as he passed out from the venom or whatever and the blood lost.  

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai reunites with his sister after talking to the man that saved him. He meets the rest of the shadohunters and figures out what his sister has been up to while he was away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Real life was getting to me. Thank you to all those who said they liked my work. And yes Dean and Sammy are Dean and Sam Winchester. I couldn't resist adding them in whoops. Though please don't hate me for killing off Sam okay? Dean will play an important part in Kai's story that you'll find out later ;).

Kai gasped when he woke up, sitting straight up even as it sent pain through his body from the wounds on his side. Obviously if his wounds weren't healed at the moment then a shadowhunter didn't grab him. "Take it easy, kid." He heard a familiar voice say and he frowned only hearing that voice a few times before he bought his car. Slowly turning his head he eyes locked on a pair of green ones as he looked at the man he got his car from, Dean if he remembered his name right. No last name just Dean. 

"What's going on?" Kai could feel the scars he had on his back burn. He has always had them since he was a child and his mother told him that they were birth marks but he knew she was lying to him. He only remembered seeing the male when he bought the car but he felt like he knew him. Probably something else his mother kept from him. Dean was just watching him, Kai could see he had a deep sadness in his eyes but as he looked closer he could see a faded rune on his neck, one that he glanced at when he was looking for runes in the book Luke gave him. Parabatai.   
  
"You and your sister were attacked by a demon. I needed to get you away from the other shadowhunters so I could speak with you privately." The older male stated while crossing his arms over his chest. Now that he didn't have a leather jacket, Kai could see all the other runes littering the male's arms. "You're a shadowhunter." He kinda wanted to know why he didn't see it before but he figured shadowhunters could hide their runes if they chose to so of course the male covered them up when Kai and Luke picked up the car. 

"Yes and we met before. I'm the reason you have scars on your back. My Parabatai and I were on a mission from the Clave to deal with a small demon nest in New York but we got false information. Sammy died while I barley made it out alive. Your dad found me and brought me to your mom but they didn't know you were awake and you were drawn to take my pain away," He trailed off when he seen how shaken Kai was looking from the information he was currently getting. Dean had a feeling he probably didn't need to finish but he was going to anyways, "You used your abilities and took away my pain but you did so much more then that because you couldn't control it. You healed me and almost died in the process. Luckily your mother got you to a Warlock in time and erased your memories of that day." 

Kai felt sick to his stomach upon hearing the male's story, making him grip onto his injured side to ground him in the moment before he had a panic attack. He healed Dean, that's how Luke knew what he could do. If as his dad was telling the truth he was still lying to him. "Why show yourself now?" He choked out, reaching for his Stele on the table to run it over the healing rune to start the healing process, ignoring the pain that came with it. 

"You remind me of Sammy. I'm showing you that you have someone in your corner when everything gets too crazy but I can't go back to the Clave. Not after losing him." Kai wanted to ask what a Parabatai really was but he kept his mouth firmly shut because he didn't want to bring back memories for the older male. 

"Thanks but I gotta get to Clary." He had no clue how to even find her honestly and that almost made him panic but Dean moved closer to him and set his hand on the male's shoulder, squeezing it slightly. "Take a day to rest first. You're no good to your sister if you die because you didn't let yourself heal fully." Kai just nodded, knowing the male was right and laid back down slowly, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, exhaustion catching up to him. 

* * *

He woke up as the sun started to rise the next day, throwing his legs off the couch, hissing a bit as a burning pain ran up his side. He looked down to see the wound healed but that didn't mean internally it was. All he knew was he needed to get to Clary then drag her to Luke, his dad would know what to do he was sure of it. "Glad to see you awake, kid. Got your sister's location. Seems like she's picking a fight with the local vamps." He heard Dean's voice, causing him to turn his head to look at the male who was sitting in the chair by the fire place. 

"Great, that's just what I need to deal with first thing in the morning." He grumbled, sighing as he pushed himself off the couch and stretched not noticing the guilty look the older man was sending at the scars on his back. "Might as well head over to see if I can help out." He looked down at his clothes, his pants had some blood stains on them and his shirt was nowhere in sight. "Mind if I burrow a shirt?" 

Dean waved towards the shirts he put on the back of the couch for the kid. It was the clothes he out grew while he was growing up that should fit him. "Plaid. My favorite." Kai grabbed the black shirt and threw it over his head before grabbing the blue and red plaid shirt, throwing it on but not buttoning it up, he grabbed his jacket and threw that on over the plaid shirt. "Care to give me a lift?" He hated to ask but he didn't have his car right now and speaking of which he needed to go get his blade from it so he could protect Clary. 

"I can do that but first, catch." Dean threw a hilt of a blade towards Kai and he catch it on instinct, causing it to light up in a double bladed sword that felt right in his hand. Luke's blade felt nothing like this when he held it and it surprised him. "It's rare that one of these blades will respond to a shadowhunter. It was Sammy's and I think he would've wanted you to have it." 

Kai swallowed back the lump in his throat at the male's words, twisting the blade to make it go back to just the hilt and brought it close to his chest. "Thanks, Dean. I'll keep it safe." He promised, snatching the holster that Dean threw at him out of the air and attaching it to his right thigh. He could use both his hands but he figured he could put Luke's blade on his other thigh so he had another weapon just in case this one got knocked out of his hand. "Don't mention it. Let's go." 

* * *

Once Dean drove up to the hotel that the vampires were staying at, Kai knew they were a little too late but got out of the car anyways. He bent down to speak to the older man once he did, wanting to thank him again. "Thank you again, Dean. I won't mention you when I meet up with Clary." He assured him and got a half smile for his efforts before the older man drove away. Kai rolled his shoulders, turning back to the hotel, ready to storm in there and demand where his sister was when he heard his name being called. 

He turned to his right to see a beautiful sight, his twin was alive and well and it felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders, causing him to grin at her. "Hey, little sister, miss me?" He asked right before he had Clary in his arms, hugging him to her tightly. He returned the tight hug, burying his face in her hair before he felt another pair of arms go around both of them, causing him to see who it was. Simon. "Hey, man." He whispered, bringing one arm around the male and bringing him in the fold. 

Clary suddenly pulled back and slapped Kai in the middle of his chest, making the older twin wince and rub at the place were she hit him. "Ouch what the hell was that for?" He asked, honestly confused as to why Clary hit him. His younger twin glared daggers at him and went to hit him again but Kai quickly caught her wrist in a light grip. "In this time we use our words, Clary." He tried to joke but Clary's eyes were shinning with unshed tears. 

"I thought you were dead, Kai. Jace told me they found blood at the house but you weren't there and the demon was gone. They just found me." She whispered, tugging her wrist away from her twin to hug him again, Kai felt the pain from the wound but ignored it in favor of comforting his sister. 

"I had a little help but I'm okay." He whispered back before hearing someone clear their throat and he knew it wasn't Simon so he tensed and looked up at the three people from the club. It caused him to tighten his grip on his twin and step slightly in front of Simon, ready to push Clary into their best friend if he needed to defend her. 

"We don't have time for this." The one with blonde hair spoke up, stepping closer to them which caused Kai to narrow his eyes at the male and drop his hand over the hilt of the blade on his thigh, which didn't go unnoticed by the three shadowhunters. Before a fight could break out, Clary pulled away from the hug and looked at her twin. "They saved me, Kai." Her voice was soft as she spoke, trying to get her brother's attention on her but he refused to break eye contact with the blonde guy. 

"And I'm grateful, doesn't mean I trust them. Hell they led you into a vampire nest." His lip curled up, showing off his teeth like he seen Luke do sometimes before he scoffed and looked away from the male, glancing at his sister when she let out a tiny gasp and hit him in the chest again. "You knew?!" She exclaimed, making Kai confused again before it went off in his head, making him rub the back of his neck and step away from her a bit so he was out of range when she tried to hit him again. 

"Dad told me when I went over there on our birthday." He admitted with a small frown on his face, seeing the flash of betrayal in his twin's eyes. "Kai, look I need to tell you something about Luke." Before she could go on, blondie suddenly cleared his throat again, giving them a pointed look, which Kai just matched with a glare directed at him. 

"Later, Clar." He mumbled, waving at blondie to lead the way, falling in place with Simon and Clary. "I might need to disappear for a little while. I need to get to my car." He told his twin softly, not wanting to be over heard by the others. Simon heard of course but that's because he was right next to them. 

"Why?" Clary questioned, frowning because she just got Kai back and her brother was trying to run off again. She couldn't handle losing him as well as their mother and Luke. By the Angel she dreaded telling Kai about Luke, knowing it would crush him if she told him about the man he thought of as a father using them, using him, to get whatever cup they were all looking for. 

"Luke gave me a weapon and I left it in the storage unit with my car. I need to go get it." He explained, still keeping his voice low but Clary pulled him to a stop and kept him with her. The others all stop and watch the twins. 

"There's so much I need to tell you, Kai. Our mother was apart of the Circle and Valentine is their leader. He's also our father, Kai. He has our mother and will trade her for the Mortal Cup." She watch her brother's face go blank but he couldn't hide from her. She saw the he already knew about their father and it sent a feeling of betrayal through her.

"My father isn't that monster. Luke is my dad, Valentine is nothing to me." He hissed, not wanting to take his anger out of his sister but he couldn't help it, not when he was so stressed out that he couldn't deal with everything right now. "I can't be here right now, I'm going to get my car. Just text me the address where to meet you guys and I'll show up." He took a deep breath and turned on his heel, headed the opposite way they were going, Simon was about to call out to him but Clary held out her hand. "Let him go, Simon. He needs a breather." 

* * *

 Kai managed to get to his car without too much trouble, putting in the code and moving towards the driver's side. He dug around for his blade and stuffed it in the small of his back, not noticing he was being followed the whole time. He saw a shadow move out of the corner of his eye and tugged the blade Luke gave him out of the small of his back, activating it with his eyes narrowed. 

He didn't drop his guard when he saw who it was, if anything he tensed more once he saw one of the shadowhunters from the club. The tall one with black hair and those blue eyes that any other time would've made him weak at the knees but now they just made him on guard. "Why are you here?" He hissed, hating that the male was in his space. This was one of the places he went when he wanted to be alone and the male was in his territory. 

"You act more like a wolf then a shadowhunter." The dark hair man noted, practically seeing the male's hackles raise. Kai gave him an unamused look and Alec cleared his throat a bit before answering his question, "I was sent to make sure you make it to the institute." 

Kai put the blade away, frowning at the male as he did. He sighed and closed his car door gently moving to the trunk to get the books Luke gave him out of it, stuffing them into his breast pocket in his jacket. He turned back to the other shadowhunter and waved him backwards, closing and locking the place up so his car would be safe.

They started to walk in silence back towards the institute or wherever they were going. Kai kept glancing up at the male, noting how much taller he was compared to him. "Am I gonna get a name?" He finally asked, not liking how the male was ignoring him. Those blue eyes were on him once again and just stared at him for a moment before looking away. "Alec Lightwood and you're Kai Fairchild." 

Kai crinkled his nose at the last name and shook his head with a frown on his face. "Kai Fray." He corrected quickly, not liking how his mother's real last name sounded. If he was being honest Fray didn't sound good either. Garroway sounded way better to him then anything else but he needed to focus on getting his mother back before asking Luke to illegally adopt him. 

"So who were the other two with you at the hotel?" He seriously needed to get caught up on who was who so he wasn't confused and so he didn't keep calling them nick names in his head. "The blonde one is Jace Wayland and the girl is Isabelle Lightwood. My brother and sister." Kai hummed as the male explained and made sure to remember their names and which one was which. "Care to tell me where you've been?" 

Now wasn't that a loaded question that he really didn't want to answer at the moment. Kai promised he wouldn't mention Dean's name to anyone so he guessed he could lie just a little bit. "I honestly don't know how I got there but the first time I woke up after the attack I noticed I was in an apartment then I passed back out. The next time I woke up there were clothes and another sword sitting on top of them so I got dressed and tried to find you guys. There was a note with me when I woke up, telling me where Clary would be so I ran with it." He explained, lying through his teeth but he's always been good at lying to people so he doubted Alec knew anything was wrong. 

"You were healed so whoever found you must've been a shadowhunter." Alec kept digging to see if the shorter male remembered anything else about where he was and who was with him. He watched as Kai reached up to touch where he assumed the healing rune was at. 

"Yeah most likely but they weren't there. Trust me I searched the whole apartment and didn't see anyone." Kai shrugged like it didn't bother him when he was trying not to freak out that the male was still questioning him. Of course Alec wasn't going to trust him right from the start, lord knows what Clary has done since they found her and him just leaving didn't help either. 

"You're aware that your mother hired a Warlock to take your memories right?" Kai felt surprise go through him at Alec's next question, trying to make his face go blank so the male couldn't see what he was feeling. Alec saw the flash of pain and betrayal go through Kai's eyes so he figured that the male didn't know what the twin's mother did. 

"No I wasn't aware." Kai lied through his teeth, trying not to snap at the taller male. It wasn't his fault that his mother did what she did and Kai really wanted to give her a piece of his mind once they found her. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you guys probably tried to unlock Clary's memories and that's how she found out about Valentine?" He questioned, brown eyes moving to look up at the male, blue eyes meeting his. 

"That's the only thing she remembered." Alec confirmed and Kai sighed, hoping they didn't have to keep looking but that didn't seem to be the case at all. He stuck his hands in his pockets and moved to go down a crowed street when Alec reacted out and stopped him. "Give me your arm." The older shadowhunter told him, watching Kai's eyes look pointedly at the hand on his arm but he ignored it. 

"Okay." He mumbled slightly weirded out but pushed up his jacket sleeve and held out his arm to the male, watching him like a hawk as he started drawing a rune on his arm. It hurt like hell but Kai stubbornly clenched his jaw shut and let nothing escape. "What's this one for?" He asked, looking over the mark once it was done, he seen it in Luke's book but didn't remember the meaning of it. 

"Silence so you don't make any noise while we're walking." Alec turned over Kai's arm and started drawing another rune on it, one that hurt a little more then the last one. Same as before Kai clenched his jaw shut and refused to let a noise escape out of his mouth. "And this one?" He hissed through his teeth, free hand clenched in a fist at his side. 

"It's so you're invisible to Mundanes." Alex explained, dropping the male's arm and tucking his Stele back into his breast pocket in his jacket. "Now lets get going to the Institute." 

Kai tugged down his jacket sleeve and grumbled as he followed after the stunning male, wondering what he just got himself into but he would do anything to protect his sister. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this doesn't really follow the show at the moment but it will be straightened out once they get to Magnus's apartment I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Upon their arrival to the Institute, Alec breaks off from Kai and leaves him to fend for himself and get over the wonder of seeing everything for the first time. Kai actually started towards the training area where he sees a blonde man with a red circle rune on his neck training. When the male turned around he paused and stared at Kai with wide eyes before breathing out one word, "Valentine?" 

Kai crinkled his nose and let his lips pull up to show off his teeth. "Wrong. Kai Fray." He corrected harshly, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at the man. He didn't want to be compared to that monster but now he knew why he didn't look like Clary much even if they were twins. He took after their birth father, which filled him with dread. He probably caused his mother pain just by being around her because of how much he looked like Valentine, hell he probably hurt Luke as well because of his looks. 

"Right I'm sorry but you look so much like him." Kai didn't noticed Alec had found Clary and told her where he was because he was so focused on the man in front of him. "I'm Hodge." The man introduced himself, holding out his hand and even if Hodge offended him Kai wouldn't forget his manners so he reached out and shook his hand firmly. Why were everyone here attractive, or at least the men were. It was like they were trying to kill him. 

"Nice to meet you, Hodge." He muttered, looking away from the male's naked chest and he seen his sister with Simon, standing away from the man as they waited for him to get done. He signed, giving a longing look towards the training area before dropping Hodge's hand and giving him a forced smile. Moving towards his sister, he opened his arms for Clary to walk into so he could hug her. 

He stayed in his sister's arms for a little while before pulling away and giving her a small smile. "Is there a kitchen around here? I'm starving." Clary laughed a bit, of course Kai would think with his stomach at a time like this. "Yeah you can make us something and we can catch up." She lead Kai and Simon towards the kitchen, watching her brother get to work the moment they stepped inside. 

Kai loved cooking and most of the time he took over the kitchen and Luke's house when he stayed over there and every once in awhile he would cook for all of them when it was a rare time he would stay with Clary and their mom. He was good at cooking and no one complained about his food. While he was cooking Clary and him treated stories with Simon commenting every once it awhile. If he tried really hard he could pretend they were at their mom's place talking about mundane things with each other. But he knew he had to face their life now and sighed a bit.

Setting the Chicken Alfredo on the table finally getting to the part why they were at the vampire hotel in the first place. Apparently Simon was kidnapped by vampires and they wanted the cup but since they couldn't get the cup Clary and the others decided to rescue the male themselves. One of the vamps helped them though, Raphael, Kai made sure to commit that name to memory. 

Before he could start his story, the three shadowhunters gathered around the table and started to help themselves to food, which made Kai glad he made enough to feed a small army. He stressed cooked okay? If he couldn't take his stress out on a punching bag he would cook instead. It's always been like that so Clary and Simon were used to it. 

"Right so my story starts when Dad told me the truth. I drew a few runes after he told me about what our mother was keeping from us and told me who Valentine was to us. I tried making sense of everything but I knew I had to protect you so I drew a few runes on myself and I kept the blade Dad gave me. Then the attack at the club happened and I knew I have to put my car in storage but I left the blade there as well just in case I ran into these guys," Kai waved towards the three shadowhunters currently stuffing their faces, "But that was a mistake on my part after we were attacked at the house. I woke up afterwards in an apartment that was empty. I passed back out then woke up again with new clothes and another blade sitting on top. There was a note telling me where you guys would be and I managed to hitch a ride to the hotel." 

Kai made sure to look in twin in the eye as he spoke so she didn't think he was lying. He knew if he looked away she would know he wasn't telling the whole truth about something. His phone started ringing and he pulled it out, seeing Dean's name flash across the screen. "I have to take this, excuse me." He pushed himself out of his chair and walked out of the kitchen, leaning against one of the windows so he could see outside while he answered the phone. "Hello?" 

He heard sounds of someone trying to break down a door while he waited for Dean to speak and that caused his spine to straighten and for him to grip onto his arm tightly, worry feeling him. "Kid, listen, the Circle found me and they're going to take me. Don't give Valentine what he wants. I'll be fine and I'll find a way out and find you." Was all the older male said before he hung up, leaving Kai to freak the hell out. "Dean? Dean! God dammit." He cursed, stuffing his phone in his pocket before turning to make his way back into the kitchen. 

"Can someone lead me to a room to stay in?" He asked, feeling the need to be alone so he could come up with a plan to get Dean back without telling anyone about the older shadowhunter. He scars on his back burned something fierce as Alec stood up and waved at him to follow him towards the rooms. He didn't speak as he was lead to the room he would be staying in, he just nodded at the male and closed the door in his face. He gripped onto the sword Dean gave him, activating the blade as he did. "I'll get him back, promise." He vowed to Dean's dead Parabatai. 

* * *

 The rest of the night Kai spent his time getting used to the sword, practicing moves he normally did with a normal sword. It felt like second nature to him honestly, wielding the blade helped him relax and helped him think about what he was going to do about getting Dean back. He needed to talk to Luke as well but he doubted he could sneak away to speak to him. 

He heard a knock on his door and frowned, putting the blade away and tucking in in the holster on his thigh before he answered it. He saw a sleepy Alec standing on the other side, making him frown up at the older shadowhunter. "Clary remembered the Warlock who took your memories." The blue eyed male told him before waving at Kai to follow him to the meeting. 

While everyone was getting seated, Kai opted to stand right behind Alec, hands on the back of the chair and the other shadowhunter didn't shrug him away so he stayed where he was, watching the screens go by. He knew that face, he seen it a lot in his nightmares and now he knew why. He looked around to see where Simon was but noticed his best friend wasn't there, making him frown, wondering where he went.

"Magnus Bane is over three hundred years old and as you can see he hasn't exactly shied away from the pleasures of every century." Hodge was explaining and Kai kinda zoned out a bit, barley hearing the part about David Getta being a downworlder, a vampire apparently. He was too busy thinking about Dean at the moment, wincing as he wondered what tortured the male was being put through. 

"Can you two focus this is not a joke?" He was brought back to the present as Alec spoke, ignoring Isabelle's reply about Alec needing to get slayed or whatever. 

"Alec's right, Magnus is one of the most powerful Warlock's I've ever known. He has a deep mistrust of Shadowhunters." Hodge pointed out while looking at everyone but Kai couldn't help but speak up.

"Then why did he help my mom remove our memories? Isn't she a Shadowhunter?" He spoke, causing everyone to look at him in surprise, even Clary. He forgot that they hardly heard him speak and for the most part he was addressing Clary. Hodge stared at him for a few seconds, seeing Valentine in the boy in front of him before he snapped out of it. 

"Yes, one of the best but help might not be the most accurate word. Now did Magnus provide a service for Jocelyn, perhaps, but more than likely your mother paid Magnus handsomely for for his magic." Kai shut his mouth after that, wondering just what his mother paid the Warlock to erase both of her children's memories. 

"Valentine most be searching for the Warlock that made Jocelyn-." Suddenly Hodge started choking in pain and Kai moved to go towards him because that wasn't normal but then he spotted the rune on the male's neck glowing. "Hodge your rune." He heard Clary speak up and frowned in confusion as to why that rune was hurting the older male. 

"So how do we find Magnus?" Clary asked, going on as if it was normal as did everyone else but Kai kept an eye on Hodge, needing to make sure the man was alright. 

"We don't, Magnus finds us." Jace answered, looking over at Clary while Kai made an attempt to move closer to Hodge but Alec stopped him without even looking at him, gripping onto his leg lightly and tugging him backwards. Kai glared at the blue eyed male's hand, wanting him to remove it and the man did still not looking at him. He wondered why Alec would stop him from making sure the male was alright. "We'll set up a meeting, somewhere protected and lure him out of hiding." 

"And I know somewhere we can do it." Isabelle spoke up before moving to take the tablet away from Hodge and pulled up a poster for a party, making Kai roll his eyes, not thinking this would get Magnus out of hiding at all. Apparently he wasn't the only one that thought so since Alec spoke up about the issue. 

"He'll never go for it, not with Valentine trying to kill him." He hummed in agreement but didn't speak up instead letting them finish talking before Hodge hand them follow him to the training area. He watched the older male bend down and open up a vent on the floor, pulling out a necklace as he did. It was a beautiful necklace, one that Kai could see Magnus wanting but what was so special about it? 

"Now this necklace has special meeting to Magnus Bane. It was a gift from him to his then lover, Camille Belcourt." Hodge explained and Kai rose his eyebrow because he didn't know who Camille was but apparently Clary did. "Camille and Magnus were lovers?" 

"Warlock gets around." Jace said in amusement, sharing at look with Clary that caused Kai's hackles to raise again and apparently Alec noticed because he moved slightly in front of Kai, blocking the death glare he was aiming at Jace. He didn't want the pretty boy around his sister but from the look on Clary's face he couldn't exactly stop his sister from falling for him. Maybe if he was here at the beginning he would've been able to but not now. 

Hodge explained everything about the jew and handed it to Isabelle while Jace left to send a message to Magnus, leaving them all in the training room. Kai really wanted to get away to call Luke to check in but he had no time. He was too busy at the moment and needed to get ready for the part. He wasn't sure he should wear blood stained clothes so he went through the closet that was in his room and pulled out a few things, a black dress shirt and a good pair of pants. He kept his converse shoes though, not planning on giving them up for anything. 

* * *

 He met the others by the door, having attached his blade to his thigh and the other against the small of his back. He stayed silent as they made their way to the party. He had to admit that Alec look good but he couldn't focus on him right now, he needed to focus on protecting Clary and getting Magnus to help them with their memories. 

When they got the the club, Kai broke off from the others, standing in front of them a few people. He wanted to get lost in the bodies and the dancing but he was on a mission and then they spotted Magnus Bane. He was still as breath taking as he ever was, Kai knew they ran into each other in the club but seeing him again face to face had Kai's breath being taken away. 

"Clary Fairchild, grown into a beautiful young women and Kai Fray, such a handsome name for a gorgeous young man." Magnus spoke and Kai blushed brightly, lips twitching up into a small smile that caused Magnus to wink at him when he noticed. Kai was the only one that noticed Magnus call him Fray instead of Fairchild and it warmed his heart that he didn't have to tell someone else he wasn't called Fairchild. Clary didn't want Magnus flirting with Kai at a time like this, knowing her brother wasn't open about his sexuality yet so she brought the attention back to her. 

"Magnus Bane. So you're the one that stole our memories?" Clary spoke with such distain that it left Kai looking at her in slight shock. Clary normally was sweet and polite and he was the one that spoke like that to most people. 

"At your mother's request. She knew the risk." Everyone was silent while Magnus and Clary stared at each other before Magnus got back to the subject at hand. "Show me the jewelry, shadowhunter." Holding out his hand Jace pulled the necklace out and showed it to the Warlock and Kai blocked it out, sensing something was about to go wrong with their little meeting. 

His hand went to the blade he kept in the small of his back, gripping tightly to it as he ignored the rest of the talk, hearing bits and pieces about how Magnus didn't have their memories anymore and fed them to a memory demon. Not that Kai cared honestly, hearing about Dot being tortured and dead. He felt like someone punched a hole in his heart at the news but he pushed his emotions back. Then Magnus offered them protection and Kai stepped up, moved closer to the Warlock but Clary held him back. 

"Look out!" Someone shouted and an arrow suddenly hit the circle member that was standing there, causing Kai to jump back and look around for more danger. He moved towards Magnus and watched Alec move through them. "Who are you?" Magnus's voice reached his ears and he understood the Warlock's attraction to Alec, he felt the same way. 

"Magnus wait! Take me with you." Kai spoke up, causing the Warlock to pause and hold out his hand, he ignored Clary's voice behind him. "Kai, what are you doing?" 

He needed to speak to the male face to face in private and this was the only way he could think of, Kai gripped onto the Warlock's hand and let himself get pulled into the portal with him. When they landed on the other side of the portal, Kai felt sick and had to rest his hands on his knees to take a breather. 

Magnus turned towards Kai after the shadowhunter got his feet back under him, seeing him glance around at all the Warlock's standing around but he didn't even bat an eye at their appearances. "Now, why don't you tell me the real reason you came with me." Kai was surprised the male could see through him that well, though he supposed it shouldn't have been that much of a surprise seeing at how old the man was. 

"I needed to speak with you privately. This will give us a little bit of time to talk before they find us." He had no doubt his sister was going to find them so they didn't have much time. "My mother brought me to you one time when I was a kid," Magnus looked like he was about to interrupt with a smart comment but Kai quickly cut him off, "I was dying, having just healed another shadowhunter by taking away his pain. The scars burn now at random times since I met him face to face on my birthday. I wanna know if you know why." 

Magnus waved his hand around and a drink appeared in his hand, making Kai raise his eyebrow at him wondering how he could drink at a time like this. "I don't know why the scars burn but I also never heard of any shadowhunter having the ability you do but I can look into it because it intrigues me." Kai swallowed hard and smiled a bit at the male. "Thank you, Magnus." He mumbled with as much sincerity he could master in his voice, causing the Warlock to give him a coy smile. 

"Don't thank me just yet. I'm going to ask a favor of you as payment but that'll come later." 


	4. Chapter 4

While waiting for Clary to find him, Kai spoke to most of the Warlocks there and made friends with a child, Zoe, and spent his time watching her play with her magic or what little she could do at the moment. He wasn't excepting to hear panic go through the building, making him tense and move closer to Zoe just in case he needed to protect her. That wasn't his sister and the others, they surely wouldn't be attacking all the Warlocks so it had to be the Circle. Kai's eyes darted to Magnus, seeing the male looking straight at him while he held Zoe protectively against his side. It looked like the Warlock's eyes shined with approval but their eye contact was broken too soon for him to know for sure. 

"Zoe we gotta stay with Magnus." He spoked but couldn't stop the girl from going with her father as the Circle members started piling in. He cursed as he lost sight of Zoe and her father but threw himself into the fighting, cutting down any Circle member he seen but he wasn't that good with fighting more then two people at a time so he drew some of them out, letting Magnus take care of them as he lined them up. The other Warlocks were getting out of there and Kai was honestly grateful because he couldn't protect everyone. "You good here? I'm going to go look for Zoe and her father." He called over to Magnus, getting a smirk in reply so he figured he was all set. 

Kai set out in search of the young warlock he befriended and stumbled across her and his sister. When Zoe seen him she admittedly attached herself to his side, crying into his shirt. "What happened, Zoe?" He asked softly but the girl shook her head and refused to take her face away from her side. "I think her father was killed." Clary spoke softly and Kai's jaw clenched. 

"We need to get to Magnus." He spoke before leading the way to the older Warlock, needing to get Zoe to safety that's what mattered at the moment. Isabelle and Jace showed up as well but Kai moved ahead of them, thinking about protecting Zoe more then anything. When they finally got to were most of the fighting was, Kai bend down and looked Zoe in the eyes. "I need you to hide, okay but stay close just in case someone finds you." He spoke to her softly and the girl nodded and did as he said. It broke his heart to see the once happy child look so sad and heartbroken. His heart ached for her and he wished he could take that pain away from her. 

He took the blade out of his thigh holster and activated it, twirling the double ended blade before joining the Warlocks in the fight, somehow ending back to back with Alec. "You know it was stupid of you to go with Magnus, right?" He heard the older male ask just as he sliced one of the Circle members over his chest and kicking him away from him. 

"This is not the time, Alec." He shot back before pushing away from the male and grabbing one of the small blades off Alec's thighs, throwing it in the back of one of the members that was behind Magnus. He didn't wait for Magnus to notice before he moved towards one of the members that was getting a little to close to Zoe's hiding spot. He threw himself at the male, kicking him in the back of the knee before twirling his blade and stabbing him through the chest. "C'mere, Zoe." He held out his hand for the young girl to take and kept her behind him as the others finished up the fighting. 

* * *

Once they got the injured Warlock's patched up, Kai let Clary take Zoe to Magnus, wanting to check on something. He made his way to the entrance, to Zoe's dad's body, seeing him with a ring on his hand and he gently took it off. He reached over to close the Warlock's eyes, closing his own and praying that he was at peace now. 

Making his way back to the room, he made his way over to Zoe, ignoring everyone else trying to get his attention at the moment. He knelt down in front of her and opened his hand up to show her the ring that settled in the middle of it. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect him." He spoke softly so only she could hear him and instead of pushing him away like he thought he deserved she hugged him tightly and buried her face into his neck. 

"Keep it." Zoe moved back and closed Kai's hand around the ring, giving him a watery smile before Kai bent forward and pressed his lips against her forehead. "I'll be here for you. Whatever you need, Zoe. Just come to me." He told her as he pulled away and smiled softly at her, sliding the simple gold ring on his middle finger of his left hand. He wasn't planning to take it off because it would serve as a reminder that he needed to be better so kids like Zoe didn't have to grow up without parents. 

He looked up as Magnus warned everyone that they were moving, causing him to look at Zoe one more time before Magnus's magic made her and the others disappear. He's sure that the Warlock made them go somewhere safe but he couldn't help the worry that tugged at his heart. He always did grow took attached too quickly. 

He tried not to laugh as Magnus flirted with Alec but moved away to look out the window, ignoring as Magnus gave Isabelle the ruby necklace. He hoped Zoe would be alright and would take him up on his offer to come to him whenever she needed to. He didn't think she deserved to be alone after just losing her father. 

"Okay now how do we summon the memory demon?" Clary asked, causing Kai's head to snap over to her with a frown on his face. He didn't remember hearing about any memory demon but he would do it if it meant getting their memories back. Maybe something could help him find Dean within them. 

"Okay Pretty Boy, get your team ready." Magnus said, putting an arm out to stop Jace from moving anymore when he tried to leave. "I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to you." He pointed at Alec, causing Kai to bring up a hand to hide his smirk at the look on Jace's face. Watching him get offend was a highlight of his and Magnus was quickly becoming his favorite person because of it. 

"Aright now follow me." Kai followed after Magnus but the male stopped him, making him blink in confusion. "I gave your sister's memories to a memory demon. I did something different for yours." Kai was even more confused now and it must've shown on his face because Magnus gave him a soft smile. "Don't worry while your sister is doing her thing I'll be helping you recover your memories." 

"Okay." Kai just signed and nodded, backing off and moving back to the windows, pulling out his phone to check if he had any missed calls. His thumb hovered over Luke's name but he didn't press it even if he wanted to. He had to do this by himself and he knew his dad had the pack to keep off their backs which he couldn't do if they found out he was talking to him. 

* * *

Kai was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Magnus move back into the room until the Warlock spoke right behind him, causing him to reach for his blade on his thigh and jump out of his skin. "It's not everyday I see a shadowhunter befriend and care for a downworlder like you did." Kai had to focus on getting his heart rate down and he turned to look at the older male, letting go of his blade and taking a deep breath. 

"To me the only difference between us was she could do magic and I can't." He spoke, twisting the ring on his finger nervously, wondering what Magnus was going to have him do to get his memories back. 

"Hmmmm, that's what makes you so interesting, darling. Now lets get your memories back shall we?" Magnus waved his hand out for Kai to move down the hallway but stopped as they passed Alec. "We're going to need your help, Alexander." Kai and Alec shared a confused look with one another but they both followed after Magnus. 

They got to a spare room off to the side and Kai looked around because it looked like a storage room if anything. "I didn't take your memories. I just put a block on them because you kept remembering so I just returned the memories I took before and put up a wall between the things your mother didn't want you to know and your other memories. We need to knock down that wall but I need the help of another shadowhunter to do so." 

 Kai seriously didn't know what was going on, he didn't know it was possible for someone to put a block in someone's memories. "Is that the reason I remembered faster then my sister?" It had to be the only reason because if he was understanding it right he could knock down the wall if he was thinking about something strong enough. 

"Part of it is, yes. Someone else was helping you remember but your mother didn't tell me who and I didn't pry into your memories to find out." Magnus explained, snapping his fingers to get everything they would need ready. The floor suddenly had marks all around it in a circle, marks Kai couldn't begin to understand. The marks were beautiful though and seeing them tugged at something in his mind and he figured it was because he seen them every time Magnus blocked his memories. 

"Why is Alec needed exactly?" He asked, confusion lacing his voice as he looked at the male and then glanced at the shadowhunter next to him. Alec met his eyes and gave a little shrug, not taking offense to Kai's words because he didn't know why he was there either. 

"Your mother made sure that I alone couldn't break down the walls in your mind. She was apart of the process every time and another shadowhunter will need to draw this rune," Magnus snapped his fingers, blue magic sparkling around his fingers as he did, and pulled up a paper, holding it out to Kai as he did, "On your hands and you'll have to do the same. During the process you'll have to keep your hands together until it's done. I'll be behind you breaking down the wall but it's all up to you on what you remember." 

While Magnus was explaining Kai and Alec stood close together, studying the rune. The younger shadowhunter looked up at the older one because he hasn't seen it before that he remembered. But he knew it was in his memories somewhere since he drew it on his mother apparently. "It's the rune for Recall, it's the memory rune. It enhances the memory of the bearer but what I don't understand it why it disappeared on you and your mother." 

"It always disappears after our time is done. They don't use it for anything else but this so my guess is if it's not use long term then it doesn't stay on their skin." Magnus explained though he himself didn't even know the reason why it didn't stay on Jocelyn's and Kai's skin. 

"Alright let's get this going." Kai sighed as he shrugged off his jacket, moving into the middle of the circle and waiting for Alec to join him. "We might wanna have you two sit down for this." Magnus suggested, knowing it was going to take a lot out of both male's, it did when Jocelyn and Kai would do it

Kai sat down, crossing his legs and Alec mirrored his position before reaching out his hand to grab one of Kai's, drawing the recall rune on his left hand first before moving to the right one. Kai had to bite down on his bottom lip to handle the pain that came with the runes, his hands were sensitive sometimes and he knew why now. Having the same rune drawn over it over the years would do that to someone. He took a deep breath before grabbing Alec's Stele and drawing the same rune on the male's hands. 

"Just relax and grab each other's hands. I must warn you, Matthew, this won't be painless for you. The more you fight it the more painful it'll be." The Warlock warned before waiting for them to join hands then he let his magic show and placed his hands on either side of Kai's head. The younger male gasped at the first touch on Magnus's magic, barley registering what the Warlock just called him, before letting his eyes flutter closed relaxing and drawing strength from the shadowhunter gripping his hands tightly. 

"Now focus," He felt like he was underwater barley hearing Magnus's words because he was in a dark place with nothing around him, "You're in a hallway and doors are on either side of you. One side has all the memories you already know and the other has all your locked memories, the ones you already know are green and the ones you don't know are red. Now on the top doors are names of people in your memories. The first red door are the memories you need the most, go through it but don't get lost in your memories. It'll be hard to pull you back if you do." 

Kai listened to Magnus's words and turned to the right as he found himself in a hallway with green doors on his left and red ones on his right. He looked up at the first red door and seen _Dean_ written on the top. Why would he need the memories of the man he only met once the most? Guess he was about to find out, taking a deep breath he reached out and turned the doorknob, pushing it open and a bright light blinded him. 


	5. Chapter 5

_Kai was suddenly in his six year old body, standing behind the door of his bedroom at his mom's place, watching her and Luke help a much younger Dean onto the couch. He could feel the pain pouring out of the male in waves and it wasn't just because those four wounds on his back either, his emotional pain was calling out to Kai and he wanted to help, he wanted to take away the pain._

_So his little body moved, walking towards the shadowhunter like he was in a trace, ignoring how his mom and dad were in the kitchen arguing about what to do about Dean. He reached out his hand and touched Dean's face gently, causing the male to look at him and Kai could see the bright pain and hollowness in the male's eyes as green eyes met his doe brown ones._

_"Lemme help." He mumbled softly, viens starting to turn black as he took the male's pain away but he didn't stop at just that, his other hand laid over the now faded Parabatai rune on Dean's neck as he continued to take the pain away. He gasped in pain as he felt a burning sensation on his back and right side of his neck, his vision started to blur but he didn't stop healing the male. The last thing he seen before he passed out was Dean's Parabatai rune wasn't faded anymore._

* * *

_He didn't have time to recover from the first memory before he was thrown into the next one, he was ten now and running around the playground with Clary and Simon. He was playing hide and seek with them when he got the bright idea to hide in the forest so they couldn't find him and he would be declared the winner. He didn't realized he was putting himself into danger by doing so._

_He giggled as he hid behind a tree but his giggling was suddenly cut off when he heard a deep growling noise from behind him. He turned around to be face to face with some type of monster that was on four legs and hand a tail. It actually looked like a scorpion and fear went through his body as he stared at it, thinking he was going to die. Before it could jump at him and seriously hurt him a sword went through it's body, causing it to turn into ash and disappear. He blinked and looked up at the person that saved him, doe brown eyes meeting pain filled green ones._

_"Thanks, mister." He grinned brightly at him, getting a slight twitched of the lips in reply. "Don't mention it, kid." His savor said right before his mother came running up to them. The man's face suddenly turned cold and Kai realized he didn't ever want that look directed at him and he wanted to erase that look off the male's face._

_His mother was glaring at the male as she dragged him away, not saying two words to him but Kai's eyes stayed on him, feeling a tug towards him and he didn't want to leave him but his mother wasn't giving him much of a choice._

* * *

_He was fifteen the next time he met Dean again for the first time, it was his birthday and he wanted to start shopping for a car and he found one that he just couldn't help but want. He managed to set up a meeting without his mom and dad knowing about it, knowing it wasn't very smart but he didn't want them to try and talk him out of it._

_"Dean?" He asked as he walked up to the car and the man looking under the hood of said car glanced up at him with a nod. "Kai I take it? What's a kid as young as you doing looking for a car already?" His voice was deep and it tugged at Kai's brain but what really got to him was his eyes, he could see the pain in them and he wanted to take it away but knew he couldn't take emotional pain away from anyone._

_"Figured it would take me awhile to save up for one so I wanted to see if you would let me make payments. You can hold onto the car until I pay it off?" He offered, nervous that the man wouldn't want to go through with it. He would be heartbroken but he would move one though he let his eyes run over the car with longing in them that Dean must've noticed before amusement flashed through his eyes, over taking the pain for the moment._

_"Sure, kid. I'll hold onto it while you make the payments." Kai felt relief go through him as Dean agreed to his request and grinned at the male but as he looked over the male's appearance he noticed a back tattoo on his neck. He felt drawn to touch it, like he had to and his eyes clouded over and he went into a trance. He moved closer to the male and reached out to touch the black mark on his neck, feeling Dean tense under his touch._

_Suddenly his birth marks burned and so did his neck, causing him to gasp and stubble backwards, gripping onto his neck as he stared at the male with wide eyes. He felt like a piece of his soul was suddenly given back to him, one that he didn't notice he was missing until that moment._

_"W-What?" He swallowed hard, throat suddenly dry as he continued to stare at the man. "Guess the cat's out of the bag. You sure know how to mess things up, kid." Dean's voice was amused more then anything but there was pain lacing his words as well._

_"How about we have a talk?" The older male offered and Kai agreed because he honestly wanted to know why he felt like the male was apart of his soul when he already had a twin and she completed his soul. Or at least he thought she was the only one that did._

_They sat on the back of the Impala as Dean explained everything from the first time they met to Kai doing something unheard of and becoming Parabatai's with someone that just lost their's. He explained what Parabatais were and how Kai's mom erased the memories of their first meeting and blocked their bond when she did it. He also told him how he was watching over him to make sure he didn't lose another Parabatai._

_"I want to thank you as well, kid. You gave me back a piece of my soul that I lost when I lost Sammy. It's not whole but it's enough to make me feel not so empty and hollow." Dean spoked and Kai smiled softly at him even though his mind was taking in all the information the male told him. No wonder he could see things that no one else could._

_He suddenly remembered the burning on his neck and pulled out his phone to look and seen the same rune that Dean had on his neck on his own. "So we're Parabatai? Is that why I felt like a part of my soul came back to me and I didn't realize it was missing until now?" He asked, fingers running over the mark that felt like it belonged there._

_That time he remembered for nearly a week, showing up at Dean's place everyday to just be around his Parabatai and to make up for the time they lost because of his mother. Though he should've known it wouldn't last and when his mother caught him she dragged him away again, snapping at Dean while she did it._

_The memory fell away and suddenly he was thrown back into the hallways with the doors but something was wrong. The doors were shaking and the red ones were starting to break apart. He cried out in pain, gripping onto his head in pain._

* * *

 

**Meanwhile Alec and Magnus during Kai's memory search**

When the process started, Alec held onto Kai's hands tightly and watched him closely for any signs of pain or discomfort. Everything was going great for the first five to ten minutes until Alec noticed Kai's nose starting to bleed and his face looked like he was in pain. "Magnus.... He's bleeding and in pain." He told the Warlock and the male cursed softly. 

"This is what I was afraid of. He must be getting to the end of the set of memories he chose and now he's on the verge of losing all the other memories. I thought we could do this with you but it has to be Jocelyn. You're going to need to try and reach him to pull him out before everything is lost." Magnus explained quickly before closing his eyes and pushing more magic into Kai, trying to heal him and keep up the blocks at the same time. 

* * *

 

_Kai stumbled towards one of the other red doors, trying the doorknob but it was locked and no matter how much he shoved and kicked at the door it wouldn't open. He cried out as the pain got more intense and he felt blood coming out of his nose, causing him to slide down the door and watched as the rest of them broke and disappeared. "-Ai!" His head snapped up when he heard a voice, vision blurry but he felt the need to go towards the voice he heard._

_"Kai you need to listen to me. If you don't come out now you'll lose everything in your mind, your memories will be gone forever. Fight it and come back to us." He knew that voice and he stumbled towards it, stopping at a green door with_ Alec _written on the top. He tried the doorknob and let out a sob of relief as it open and he threw himself into it, getting blinded by a bright light again._

* * *

Gasping a his eyes opened and he saw a blue pair of eyes meeting his with worry in them, Kai couldn't help but fall into the older shadowhunter, noticing a dull ache on the right side of his neck and he let out a small sob. He had his Parabatai rune back but his Parabatai was currently getting tortured or worse right now. His soul didn't feel complete like it did the first time his rune came back to him. Instead he couldn't feel Dean at all and it made him feel hollow inside. 

"You need to rest from that." Magnus spoke softly, noticing how Alec kept a grip on Kai right hand with his own but put his left arm around the younger shadowhunter, keeping him against him as the male cried silently against him with his normally bright doe eyes hollowed out. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all if it took something from Kai's soul. 

The Warlock snapped his fingers and suddenly there was a bed in the room, waving at Alec to lay him down on it. Alec easily picked up Kai and set the young shadohunter down, both of them noticing how the male gripped onto his neck and curled into a ball. Kai listened to them leave and once he heard the door shut he let out, sobbing openly gripping tightly to his Parabatai rune. How could his mother take apart of his soul away from him? How could Luke let her do that to him? 

He closed his eyes against the tears and cried himself to sleep, not knowing what to do. He had to find Dean and never let the male leave his side again. 

* * *

_Kai and Dean were sitting on the hood of the Impala a couple days after Kai found out they were Parabatai and his soul felt complete for the first time since he was six years old. In the back of his mind he knew something was missing the last nine years of his life but until he met Dean again and touched the Parabatai rune he didn't know what he was_ _missing._

_"Can you tell me about him? Sammy?" Kai asked, seeing the pain that flashed through Dean's eyes and he could feel it coming through their bond. He regretted asking about Dean's pervious Parabatai right away, already hating seeing him in pain like he was._

_"Sure, kid. You actually remind me of him." Dean started, drinking the beer in his hand before he continued. "His actual name was Samuel but most people called him Sam. He was my little brother and a pain in my ass but we fought so well together it was natural for us to become Parabatai. He was so passionate about getting the downworlders and shadowhunters to join forces and actually become one force that he went out of his way to be nice to downworlders. He was the nicest person I've ever met and one of the tallest. He was just full of life and all around great guy."_

_Kai listened to the male speak and smiled lightly, he wished he could've met Sam but that would mean he would've never met Dean or became Parabatai with him. Of course he would give anything to bring Dean's brother back, even if that meant giving up apart of his soul to do so. He could handle being hollow as long as Dean was happy and had Sam back with him.  
_

_"I hope I can match up to him." He mumbled out, feeling like he had big shoes to fill but he didn't mind._

_"If anyone can match up to Sammy, you can kid." With those words, the dream fell away and leaving Kai in blackness for a few moments._

* * *

 

 Kai woke up feeling pain go through his heart, feeling the missing piece of his soul. He didn't except to see Alec sitting in a chair next to the bed. "What's going on?" His throat felt dry from the crying but the older shadowhunter had a guilty look in his eyes but they were also filled with pain. 

"Clary didn't get her memories back. I messed up and broke the circle when we summoned it and it almost killed Jace so Clary decided to kill it instead of getting her memories back." Alec hunched over like he was excepting Kai to yell at him or something but the younger male just hummed, that hollow look going over his face again. 

"Maybe it's for the better if she doesn't get her memories back." He muttered, eyes going distant before he blinked and looked back at Alec, sitting up slowly. The older shadowhunter looked like he was about to say something but he wasn't looking at Kai anymore. The older Fray twin looked at the door to see Clary standing there, eyes watery as she stared at her twin. 

"Oh, little sister. C'mere." He spread his arms open so Clary could walk over and fall into them, which she did. He watched over her shoulder as Alec left but not before glancing back at Kai anymore. Kai gave him a fake smile and a nod before burying his face into his twin's hair. 

"How could she do this to us, Kai?" Clary sobbed against his chest and Kai ran his fingers through her hair lightly. 

"I don't know, Clar. I really don't." 


End file.
